


Part time Full time Anytime

by BDHXHX



Category: Hellraiser (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 异种奸, 阉割
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 利维坦停下来，他扭过头的动作十分缓慢，但目光始终落在戴默身上，毒蛇一样入神，他的现任最高祭司便丝毫不敢逃跑：“你是想要加点项目还是拖时间？即使是按照地狱的标准，我们也提倡尽量简洁行事和减少加班时长，再说了，我想我答应的给你的加班报酬已经够了，戴默。”“我明白。”戴默下意识后退了一步，无皮之马差点就这样被他推进了地狱入口，连它都发出了不屑的鼻息，是啊，他妈的，真是丰厚，懦夫心想，“要了解新军团的事付出这点代价是应该的。”





	Part time Full time Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> 时哥委托文

那看上去还像一回事的放大镜和尚且完整的眼球没能让哈里·戴默摆脱残疾的命运，被扒掉皮肤的眼眶附近每日都持续传来新的疼痛，五感中任何一感出了问题其他的会相应加强这个定律也在他身上作用着，现在戴默能轻而易举听到十米之外的动静，周围任何的异味都能放大到他无法忽略的地步，而这也就是他现在如此痛苦的原因之一。

午后铜水一样滚烫闪耀的阳光浇进游泳池里，氯水呛人的气味便跟着溢了出来，戴默熟悉这个，在生前的时候，神父曾几次在普通的后院里为被按着淹死在瓷砖上的灵魂祷告，于是他看向一边冷静欣赏的利维坦，尽量语气不那么嫌恶地问道：“真不需要我跟他说点什么吗，引用《圣经》还是《浮士德》？”

“不用，那些漂亮话已经吸引不了他的注意力了，你只要走到他面前就好。”

利维坦停下来，他扭过头的动作十分缓慢，但目光始终落在戴默身上，毒蛇一样入神，他的现任最高祭司便丝毫不敢逃跑：“你是想要加点项目还是拖时间？即使是按照地狱的标准，我们也提倡尽量简洁行事和减少加班时长，再说了，我想我答应的给你的加班报酬已经够了，戴默。”

“我明白。”戴默下意识后退了一步，无皮之马差点就这样被他推进了地狱入口，连它都发出了不屑的鼻息，是啊，他妈的，真是丰厚，懦夫心想，“要了解新军团的事付出这点代价是应该的。”

“别太紧张，也许会成为两全其美的事，看看它的样子。”利维坦指往戴默觉得这里最臭气熏天和吵闹的地方：“你也不用担心被咬断老二，他的牙短期内不会再生长出来了。”

他们都可以清楚地看到斯宾塞是怎样被那团腐烂的肢体凑成的怪物裹着操的，利维坦没有告诉戴默后者是什么，但戴默猜利维坦的一部分精神体就附身在上面，因为随着他的动作它正好完整地吐出了斯宾塞的头。之前斯宾塞就一直靠着怪物往他胃里灌进肉泥时产生的气泡呼吸，现在男人终于可以边吞咽操到他食道里的触手边吸进新鲜空气了，斯宾塞更大地张着嘴，戴默就能发现他的牙已经被腐蚀到根部都烂掉了，只是在利维坦的意愿下牙床和双唇还能时不时复原，毕竟这到底还算是口爆，磨掉骨头是其他部位负责的事。

你又还担心什么呢？戴默告诉自己，除了那代替精液射满了斯宾塞里里外外的绿色泥浆之外没什么是不安全的，至少在利维坦引导的情况下没有，他随意挑选的面孔浮现在记忆球上，几句询问后把戴默成功拉进来的时候表情依然没有波澜起伏，仿佛刚才提的不是让戴默跟着一起来干人类斯宾塞的屁股而是正常处理地狱的事务，面前那个母狗一样撅起下体让怪物鞭打的男人也不是他们现在最大的隐患——如果斯宾塞还能被叫做男人的话。

像是发觉了戴默不愿迈开脚靠近哪怕一步的事实，那滩有意识的尸体拼凑物继续把更多斯宾塞的身体呕了出来，或者说是故意给戴默展示它是怎么改造这具前不久还在炫耀自身男性魅力的母体的。戴默还记得他在水晶球外看到的那个艾略特上校，他不知道斯宾塞曾经还学会过那种宣传海报上的愚蠢笑容，标准，热情，并且只要不是发自内心就会显得尤其丑恶，而斯宾塞居然真的就这样顶着咧开嘴的微笑靠近了他的女儿，赤身裸体，自信满满，勃起后依旧小得可笑的阴茎歪斜地靠在下腹上，戴默听说这事故来自于军营中的几次“训话”。斯宾塞几乎没什么体毛，这就让他某种意义上看起来更像个雏妓，后来利维坦突然抹消掉他女儿的存在后也说了这是他第一次出卖肉体，当然了，之前在战壕里吸敌人老二求饶的那些则得算作是合奸，“是他们先拉开裤链的。”斯宾塞睁大了眼，故作无辜的神态比刚才那种骄傲更令人厌恶，但利维坦和戴默都见过斯宾塞那双雕像一样洁白纤细得完全不像是男人的手怎么一把握住同性腿间的鼓包直到对方裤子兜不住的。

利维坦点头：“在这件事上我和你持相同意见，他从下跪开始就已经基本忘记他本来想当的是什么东西了，而且是的，你也明白我一直都在读你的心，但是对斯宾塞我从来没有，那就会丧失太多乐趣了。”

戴默买账了。为了不冒犯顶头上司，也是突然感受到了一股优越感，地狱的可怕之处就在于你不知道自己身处地狱，利维坦和斯宾塞显然才是那两个深陷折磨中的，就算是被牵扯进来的，戴默还是比他们都清楚。他可以保持他的自暴自弃，反正着急的是利维坦又不是他。

光荣受邀的炮机，想到这个名头戴默心情好了一点，眼前斯宾塞挨操的场面都变得悦目了些。那怪物吞噬掉的远不止人的器官，虽然连在斯宾塞肚子和嘴里的脐带一样的玩意儿肯定是来自同类婴儿的，它一直都撑得很满，蠕动的动作和虫族吞咽的如出一撇，粘滞又大幅度，从斯宾塞被撕开的腹腔看来不断输送的是液体和不明的脏器碎片，它就扎根在斯宾塞的胃里，等斯宾塞喝下的精液泥浆到达位置后时不时抽取出来，在斯宾塞眼球都因为胃部大收缩翻到脑袋后面，喉咙也跟着收紧后立刻喷射进去，永无止境的惩罚。

斯宾塞当然会呕吐，然后更多的深海生物触手就找到了借口挤裂他的嘴角，斯宾塞掉到地上的时候这些带吸盘的家伙业务已经不止于此了，戴默还看到几根粗大的触手盘在对方乳头上起着榨乳器的功效，大概也确实从雄性激素完全失调的斯宾塞身上吸出了点什么母乳，但他身上乱七八糟的液体实在太多了，现任地狱最高祭司也分不出来几口稀薄的奶水。稍微欣慰的是为了让斯宾塞意识到戴默的存在，钻进斯宾塞眼皮里的小触须已经退出来了，还有从耳洞里一路高歌猛进干破耳膜到达大脑舔舐灰白沟壑的细手也收敛了力道，这两处流的血都在减少，甚至出现了可喜的干涸。

说真的，到底哪些是地狱产物，哪些才是自然灭绝生物残肢？生存角度上来说那条和斯宾塞上半身等长又比腱子肉更强壮的长舌就不应该出现，尽管它一圈一圈勒住斯宾塞脖子的模样实在能让人充满快感，有一瞬间戴默在猜这个，下一秒他就被斯宾塞在地上爬行时候血迹蹭掉的样子吸引了，干掉的大块鲜血贴在斯宾塞的额角和脸颊上，像是暗红的油漆，但剥落时戴默看出了那是利维坦给斯宾塞打上的印章，能让斯宾塞狼狈成这样的机会多得是，可这是利维坦的意志，戴默向来没有插足别人感情的爱好，但他们两个之间绝对谈不上正常的关系倒让他第一次体会到了那种罪恶感的美妙之处。

他并没有发觉他没被磨灭的道德观正在逐渐崩塌，利维坦却把这一切都看在眼里，地狱领主没捅破下属已经硬得凸起的事实，只是跟着戴默一起观赏斯宾塞怎么爬完他的赎罪路的，短短几米斯宾塞却花了十多分钟才过来，戴默那一只看起来大到骇人的左眼和成百上千只怪物拥有的眼睛都在看着他，它们并不都因为把斯宾塞放到了地上就乖乖集中在男人身后，烂泥是可流动的，几颗顺着滑到了还插在斯宾塞屁股里的巨大山羊屌上，不知来自什么种族但和窥阴癖一样下流的眼珠始终朝着斯宾塞的后穴望去，看着每条皱褶都被撑大到平滑，抽插的时候被带出的壁肉已经是发白的了，光是从前方能看到斯宾塞完全裸露出来的臀缝就可以知道贯穿他的阳物尺寸有多可观，难以想象那些直直贴在斯宾塞会阴处和腿根偷看的眼珠接收到了多惊人的刺激感，骚穴淌出的淫水，令肌肉几乎失去弹性的大幅度进出，有什么爆裂开来的咕啾声……但所有和斯宾塞满溢出渴望的脸以及他遭受到的阉割刑罚比起来都不值一提。

“我最开始怎么跟他说的？‘如果你想要得到你女儿，就得展露出你欲望的所有形式’，我承认这是模棱两可的话，不过你听到了的话会怎么想，戴默？”

戴默盯着斯宾塞咽了下口水。然后他听到自己说：“我会直接跟你说我想怎么做。”

“而不是理解成亲自做出心目中理想的婊子模样吧？”

“当然不。”

“但是你看看他。”

母庸质疑，那根情欲之神的性器不会让斯宾塞的身体得到高潮，它已经不是在摩擦前列腺了，而是用重量和体积压扁了甬道周围运作的器官，戴默甚至怀疑斯宾塞除了疼痛还能体验到什么。不过有一点是明确的，射到现在只能喷尿百分之九十都是斯宾塞的心理作用，利维坦和他都有目共睹斯宾塞不是一开始就失禁了的，他在内外被凌辱到肉身极限的情况下照样得到了性快感，一遍又一遍地跟女人潮吹一样上下口流出水和肠液，混在肉浆里也是清亮的。

“成为最想成为的荡妇是他的选择，我可没逼他。”利维坦说道。“虽然你我都不知道他想要的女儿是怎样的，但之后他做的任何一件事绝对和那没关系，看他的腰，戴默，拱成那个样子，五分钱硬币买到的假扮娼妓的瘾君子都不会这么积极，他只是想在魔鬼那里满足人类男性满足不了他的欲望而已，或许我们还得加上玩具之类的，你见到他房间里都是些什么东西了。”

在水晶球里，只要不是利维坦加以干涉的部分都是真实发生过的，斯宾塞不误的记忆向他们倾泻了他生活的全面，戴默渐渐接受了把再军官面前人模狗样的艾略特和乱伦性瘾者斯宾塞联系在一起这件事，斯宾塞的自私让他能坦然地偷用妻子的跳蛋，先是这个小玩意儿，然后是震动棒，和妻子同用因为自己缺少男性象征买来的道具与其说给他带来了不适不如说赠予了他竞争获胜的优越感，斯宾塞洞里能吃进去的大小……戴默不怀疑这男人真有子宫的话会享受生产出怪胎的全过程。

稍后他会验证这个，利维坦安排好了，在场的只有戴默还未知情。当下戴默关注的是斯宾塞如何被那坨庞然大物扯住了下体的；它不舍得他所有能被伸进去的缝隙，但是在利维坦的命令下又不得不放弃把斯宾塞整个包起来的机会，被压制的占有欲最后演变成了另一种形式的宣战主权，锋利的锯齿生长在像是挑断了筋的手掌边缘，牢牢咬住了斯宾塞血肉模糊的老二，搭在上面似是安抚作用的手指这下倒比任何都像威胁了，它们攥住了斯宾塞，只要斯宾塞想往这边多动一厘米他就得付出活活被扯下老二的代价，彻底成为没有多余部件的容器。戴默猜利维坦看斯宾塞靠后面爽到尿出来已经看腻了，其他隐含的象征意义就不在他该管的范围内了。

斯宾塞仍以值得称赞的毅力前进着，他的眼神在逐渐清明起来，怪物的细小触手放过直接玩弄他的脑子后他的神智绝对同样恢复了，但哪怕仅能靠本能判断的人看他都是在进一步堕入疯狂。

“……‘倘若你想从这荒野脱身，这头你因它而哭的野兽，绝不会让任何人从它眼前溜走，它会纠缠直至他们丧生’。”

利维坦捕捉不到特征的男低音在戴默耳畔响了起来，他说得没错，戴默不需要引用装聋作哑的典故，这事情会由他来完成，而且这是说给戴默听的，因为斯宾塞其实根本察觉不到利维坦的存在，男人见到的只有戴默，在斯宾塞肉眼里这波光粼粼的游泳池附近只有戴默保持着相对来说最健全的人形，还驾驭着只存在于地狱的马匹，利维坦故意这么做的，他想要斯宾塞把戴默当成地狱之主，而戴默暂时捉摸不透他的意图。

“‘它的本性就是如此凶恶，如此狠毒，它贪婪的欲望永远不会得到满足，它在饱餐后会比进餐前更饥肠辘辘’……”

比动物被活剥去表皮更凄厉的叫声从斯宾塞空荡荡的唇间发了出来，那已经不是人类能发出来的声音了，谁知道他的音带一连被改成什么样的了，就戴默缺少的地下世界经验来说，这起码能引来数只人体合成的巨人，可惜利维坦带来的只有他的化身，戴默要留到斯宾塞刑期结束的时候才能知道。如果它有尽头的话。戴默别开了眼，斯宾塞是在痛苦呐喊着，他当真选了抛弃最后的尊严，生生被咬去男根都要凑过来贴在戴默靴跟下祈求得到更多——更多的什么？

“‘伤害你灵魂的是怯懦，这怯懦曾不止一次起阻碍作用，它阻挡人们去采取荣耀的行动。’”

闭嘴，戴默在心里骂道，立刻被自己吓了一跳，但他确实开始觉得利维坦说的是屁话了，一股勇气从他的心底油然而生，或许是斯宾塞收缩着鼻翼寻找男性荷尔蒙最浓烈的来源的动作给他壮了一点胆，在此之前戴默还没有太大的掌握局势的感觉，仅仅是被派来加班操前同事这个可笑的念头现在总算有了实感：有些东西还是利维坦不能控制的，因为他不屑附身到戴默身上。

荣耀的行动？这就是正常男人会做的事，戴默低头，发现自己的手十分沉稳地拉开了裤链；他并没有身着下袍，效率为先，完整保留的普世观念让他也还穿着内裤，结果就是斯宾塞睁大双眼一口隔着布料吮上了他的龟头，“去你妈的，”戴默拍在斯宾塞溃烂的太阳穴上，差点就让斯宾塞跪不稳了，烂泥把他固定成了这样的姿势，为了方便他吸屌和骑在新换了的恶魔角上，“别太急，婊子。”他唾了一口，利维坦默许了。

“‘正如幻影对于一头受惊的野兽。’”普通邮差面貌的邪神低声道，冷静得根本不像是在手把手让属下奸污自己情人一样的玩物，而戴默已经按住了斯宾塞的头，正扶着青筋暴起的阴茎要塞进去，左胸口前被掀开真皮后其下露出的心脏快速鼓动着。如同那颗丑陋的心脏，戴默的性器照样是没有表皮的，复杂的结构在斯宾塞面前一览无余，后者于是愈发饥渴，卯足了劲想要记住它的样子；斯宾塞在说着什么，戴默听不清楚，但大意不出所料是“让我来照顾你”——斯宾塞是对着他的鸡巴说的，仿佛那是独立的有生命的物体。

纠缠着斯宾塞舌头的组织都退了出来，为暴怒的戴默让路，而一杆到底捅到斯宾塞高挺的鼻梁都撞上紧绷的小腹肌肉过猛快歪掉时戴默明白利维坦为什么执着于这个暗娼了，他确实好用，但。

那些灵活的触手推搡着斯宾塞，让他赶紧用手去服务这样了还咽不下的部分，戴默屏息，尽管这只是个仪式了他不用呼吸，然后打掉斯宾塞的手，强行挤开了斯宾塞喉咙深处的环形软肉，这下斯宾塞连靠鼻腔换气的机会都没有了，很快他就窒息到全身抽搐，想到斯宾塞可能会就此噎死在自己的屌上戴默就感到了无法衡量的愉悦。

但最重要的是斯宾塞能够激发所有生物的施虐欲，斯宾塞没有活着的念头，这婊子真的不在乎会被怎样对待，他信仰着魔鬼，坚信能在无间地狱里享受到永生，在那里得到所求的酷刑，生前尚且如此，死后的疯狂戴默和利维坦都无比熟悉，体验过死亡后的斯宾塞失去了为人时的最大防线，他肆无忌惮地利用职权追求着苦难，当然，是肉体上的，精神上斯宾塞受不了一丁点羞辱，他想要做聪明的那个，他得做聪明的那个。否则就会陷入现在这样的绝境。

斯宾塞头一回有了惊讶的表情。

“你终于知道了是吧。”戴默也恍然大悟。“灌进你嘴巴和血管里的不只是肉泥，其实都是腐臭掉的精液和精囊，感觉如何，艾略特？尝出味道了吗？我不清楚它到底混了多少种，但应该都是有共同之处的。”

我不懂他在执着什么，戴默想，是觉得泡在尸堆里比被无数种动物射进一切可能的地方来得有男子气概一点吗，但他早就什么都不剩了。

他干着斯宾塞柔软的牙龈，那里温度比口腔内低，所以他得不停深入深出，就为了感受那种交替的别扭快乐，配合着眼里斯宾塞被怪物托起屁股，大方地展示那根盘旋而上的环纹恶魔角如何干进斯宾塞肠道里的，每次拔出它都浴满了血液，显然是突破了结肠到达本可能发育成卵巢的地方了，戴默几乎时刻都在释放的边缘，直到他看到有卵一样的东西在节奏慢下的时候从斯宾塞的男屄里滑了出来。他定住了，差点就真的射了一管，但仅存的理智告诉他这么做他就会错过好东西了。

戴默终于正眼看向斯宾塞的脸了，这时他才察觉对方的神色已经变换了，是，斯宾塞照样不抗拒一切朝着他来的过度使用，尽着自慰工具的责任，但他的眼珠翻滚着，头上也出现了戴默熟识的痕迹——那是扎入钉子前用刀划好的固定线，有什么变化在他身上剧烈发生着，连痊愈的规律都被打乱了。

“利维坦……”

奇怪的是戴默是用鸡巴从斯宾塞嘴里读懂这些音节的，字眼浮现出来的那刻戴默就抓住斯宾塞线条漂亮的肩膀悉数射进了他的嘴里，堵住了后面几声呼唤。戴默从不知道他可以射出这么多浓液，他灌在斯宾塞破碎的内腔，毫不留情，先前的拒绝忘得一干二净，他妈的，他没干过坏得这么惨烈的洞，还能遇上的话利维坦什么时间叫他都会来，戴默昂起了头颅，用便器一样用着斯宾塞，像醉汉畅快淋漓的发泄，感到斯宾塞在他身下挣扎着，想到对方本体已经觉醒了他反而更不害怕了。

他有心情低下头看一眼斯宾塞震怒的模样是很久之后的事了，但他发现斯宾塞瞪着的不是他，而是一旁本该看不到的利维坦。

“‘由我进入痛苦之城，由我进入永世凄苦之深坑，由我进入万劫不复之人群，除不朽之物外，在我眼前并无他物，’”利维坦念着结束词，脸上豁开了一个巨大的微笑，他的脸已经无法识别，只剩下漆黑的空洞和直达意识中央的感情输出。他嚣张得戴默不能动弹而斯宾塞在怒吼。“‘而我亦是永存的。’欢迎回来，斯宾塞，让我们继续进入下一场。”


End file.
